


Trust

by allthatislostinthedark



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatislostinthedark/pseuds/allthatislostinthedark
Summary: Kuai and the reader are interreupted but not before the reader can make her point across.
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s), Kuai Liang-Female Reader, Kuai Liang/Reader, Kuai Liang/You, Sub-Zero/Original Female Character, Sub-Zero/Reader, Sub-Zero/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Trust

When he pulls you up from the floor your face is that of a confused little girl. 

"You shouldn't kneel," he says quickly. "You shouldn't kneel to anyone." 

Ah.

It's an endearing gesture, one that makes you blush and forget about the chill hitting your half naked body. Your hands still gripping his shaft vigorously, unwilling to let go. He's so hard, so hard and handsome and worried. It's truly mind blowing how much of a sweetheart this man can be even in situations like this. 

"Kuai," you start, kissing his lips, and taking his hand in yours. His is so much bigger in comparison and though you've both seen battles, his scars and calluses are far more predominant. 

Locking eyes with him, you guide his hand down to your core, make him press it flatly against your panties. You stifle out a moan through gritteted teeth and you part your panties to the side, guiding him. 

He takes the hint, thankfully, sticks one, two fingers inside you and you moan into his ear. "This is from having your cock in my mouth," you say. "I'm wet and aching and so, I kneel for you, Grandmaster." There's a slight change when he hears his title, a grunt. "Only for you."

"Perhaps I shouldn't be so kind, then," he concludes, pumping his fingers in and out of you, making you clutch to him as you fall forward, your orgasm a second away. 

"Like...like that, please." 

So he goes faster and harder, his fingers inside you, your head all over the place and then he hits that spot, that one, and you come, you come kissing his mouth, biting his lips so hard you draw a bit of blood. When he steps back slightly, you, with shaking fingers, wipe away the red spot on his lips and he smiles at you. 

As he's about to say something, there's a knock on the foor from someone very nervous (you both can tell by the mumbling words the person keeps spilling, such as 'why did he have to be the unlucky one?').

"What is it?" Kuai's voice rings through the room. 

"Uhh...your pressence is required, Grandmaster." 

You cover your mouth so he can't hear your giggles, Kuai gives a response then turns to you, smirking. "This will only take 15 minutes. At most. I'm not done here," he fixes his clothes, then he leans in, kisses you and says: "be ready for me."


End file.
